


Blessings of Dibella

by crimsonherbarium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dibellan Arts, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash, Haelga is a lot nicer in bed than you'd think she'd be, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow job, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/crimsonherbarium
Summary: Mjoll takes a night off from being Riften's protector to spend some time worshipping Dibella.





	Blessings of Dibella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).



> Beta read by [SunPraiser31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunpraiser31)!

Mjoll tuned out the drone of conversation that permeated the tavern, focusing instead on her bowl of leek and potato soup. It was all getting to be a bit much. She’d not spent so much time in one place since her youth. Drifting from hold to hold, sleeping at night outside of draugr-infested ruins—these things she knew. That was the life she was comfortable with. Not this cushioned existence within a walled city.

She was beginning to wonder if making an oath to protect Riften had been a mistake. She’d done it mainly out of gratitude to Aerin for saving her life, but the longer she spent here the plainer it became that the city did not want to be protected. The Thieves’ Guild was as ingrained in the nails and planks of the city as metal adornments in the stone of a Dwemer ruin. Mjoll was beginning to suspect that if it were removed things would begin to collapse around them.

Add to that the fact that the Jarl seemed to be in the Guild’s pocket, or at least in Maven Black-Briar’s, and her work became near-impossible. Mjoll wasn’t a protector of Riften in any official capacity. She wasn’t even a Thane. She was just an adventurer who had gotten in way over her head.

She glared at Maven across the crowded, smoky room of the Bee and Barb, where she was sitting by the fire holding court over the city’s elite. Mjoll rolled her eyes. Corruption at every level. This wasn’t a wound that could be treated. Better to cut the whole limb off.

Between Mjoll and Maven sat Haelga, sitting at her own table enjoying of one of Talen-Jei’s infamous specialty cocktails and a plate of bread and cheese. She raised an eyebrow at Mjoll’s stare and blew her a kiss.

Mjoll shook herself out of her trance and flushed. She’d not been trying to catch Haelga’s eye, but since she had…

“I’m going to speak with Haelga,” she said abruptly, cutting off whatever story Aerin had been in the midst of telling her. “I’ve heard around town she’s been in debt to the Thieves’ Guild before. She might have some information that could help us.”

“—oh. Alright then.” Aerin seemed to be trying his best not to look openly dejected. “Just…be careful around her, Mjoll. She has a rather sordid reputation.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She glanced over her shoulder at him as she stood. “Don’t wait for me.”

Haelga eyed Mjoll appraisingly as she slid into the seat across from her. “What do you want, sell-sword?”

“Don’t try to get under my skin,” Mjoll replied.

“Well, it _is_ my specialty.” Haelga upended her drink and drained it. “Have you tried this? Talen-Jei is calling it the White-Gold Tower.”

Mjoll laughed. “I don’t trust his concoctions.”

“It’s actually pretty good.” Haelga plucked a dragon’s tongue blossom from the empty mug and leaned across the table with it. “Taste this. I promise it won’t poison you.”

Mjoll let Haelga place the flower on her tongue. It burst as she chewed it; it was sweet, with a hint of dark honey and something that she couldn’t quite identify. It sent warmth coursing through her veins. The flush on her face deepened.

“Come with me,” Haelga murmured.

Mjoll cast a glance over her shoulder at Aerin, who was looking profoundly disgruntled. He quickly averted his gaze. She bit her lip, considering, and then nodded slowly. “Alright.”

~~~~~~

Mjoll wasn’t certain what she’d expected the inside of the bunkhouse to look like, but this wasn’t it. So many things caught her off guard, from the enormous golden statue of Dibella on the altar by the door to the heady smell of incense that floated on the air. The scent of it seemed to enter her mind itself, making her thoughts run dark and smooth as the honey wine Haelga poured her from a flagon beside the enormous bed covered in expensive furs. Mjoll eyed the shackles bolted to the headboard warily.

“Don’t worry. Those aren’t for you. Unless you want them to be, that is.” Haelga smirked. “Lady Dibella has bestowed upon me a number of other gifts I’d be glad to use instead.”

Mjoll’s head was spinning. “I’m not certain what I want,” she sighed.

Haelga reached out and took her hand in a gesture that was uncharacteristically gentle, from what Mjoll knew of the woman. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” she said softly.

That small assurance made Mjoll breathe much easier. It had been some time. She wasn’t certain she even knew what she was doing anymore. Especially here, with this woman whose golden hair was set in perfect curls and whose lips were painted the same deep red as the bottle of Falmer Blood Elixir that sat on the bedside table. Mjoll’s own hair was tangled beyond all hope of redemption, and her face painted sloppily with a blue pigment mixed from clay. She looked wild, unkempt, perhaps even a little crazy, by comparison. A Lioness by more than just name.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Haelga asked, her gaze piercing.

Mjoll nodded, her face flushing dark once more, as Haelga leaned in and pressed those perfect red lips to her own.

She was warm—the kind of warmth that spread through one’s body after drinking strong liquor. Mjoll could still taste the syrup of honey wine on her lips. She was intoxicating. Mjoll sighed, drinking her in. How wonderful it was to be held, to be touched, to be kissed in this lingering way that promised much more to come.

As they kissed, Haelga slowly slipped out of her dress, its laces and ties coming undone easily as it fell away from her body. She wore nothing underneath; as the garment puddled to the floor, she stood bare before Mjoll except for the amulet of Dibella that hung down between her breasts. Mjoll suspected she never took it off.

The sight of her was a surprise, though a pleasant one. Mjoll drank in every inch of her pale skin, the curve of her breasts, the way her curls spilled down over her shoulders, glinting like gold in the candlelight.

“Are you pleased?” Haelga purred, tracing Mjoll’s jaw with her fingertip. Mjoll nodded breathlessly. Haelga leaned in and kissed her again, opening herself into it and exploring Mjoll with her tongue for a moment before pulling away. “May I undress you?”

Mjoll nodded again. Haelga’s practiced fingers set to work on her armor, undoing the buckles and ties and letting her cuirass fall to the ground with a metallic clank. Mjoll held still as Haelga worked at the rest of her ensemble, dismantling it expertly piece by piece and setting it all to the side. She hesitated when Mjoll was down to nothing but her smallclothes, eyes flicking to hers for permission.

“Yes,” Mjoll breathed, and Haelga slid them down her hips. She felt as though a fire were blazing in her core, threatening to consume everything in its path. Haelga gently encouraged her to lie back on the bed and settled down on top of her. Her skin pressed against Mjoll’s, warm and solid and _there_ , and Mjoll let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Companionship. Pleasure, without the strings of marriage and attachment that were often bound up in it. These were things she’d often wanted but denied herself, for fear that she’d put down roots in this city infested with the rot and scum of humanity and let its darkness bleed into her soul. There was no fear here now. Haelga did not seek to conquer her, or to corrupt her. She simply wanted sex. And that was a desire that Mjoll was happy to fulfill.

Haelga’s lips pressed to her own. Her hands roamed the expanse of Mjoll’s skin, caressing her breasts. They drifted down to her hips, and Mjoll’s breath caught in her throat.

Keeping her eyes trained on Mjoll’s to monitor her reaction, Haelga crawled down the bed until she was nestled between Mjoll’s thighs. She pressed her ruby lips to the delicate flesh there and Mjoll shivered.

“Will you let me taste you?” she murmured against Mjoll’s skin.

“Yes,” Mjoll gasped, and Haelga smiled.

The first kiss of her soft lips upon Mjoll’s cunt was enough to make her head spin. Haelga’s tongue was every bit as nimble as her fingers. She pleasured Mjoll with the skill of a master bard playing a fine lute. Her tongue laved over her, lapping up the juices of her cunt. She hummed in satisfaction at the look of absolute rapture on Mjoll’s face.

Mjoll’s cheeks were flushed hot. She grasped ineffectually at the furs that covered the bed as she writhed under Haelga’s touch.

“Divines save me,” she moaned, and abruptly found herself unable to finish the prayer.

Haelga raised an eyebrow, practically radiating smugness, and slipped two fingers inside her.

Mjoll cried out, arching under Haelga’s touch as she curled her fingers in a come-hither motion inside her. It felt as if a spark had flared up inside her—every inch of her body thrummed with energy—

Haelga sucked in just the right place and Mjoll spasmed under her as she came. She tried to muffle the sounds she was making by burying her face in the furs, but Haelga tugged them from her grasp.

“Every sound of pleasure is an offering to Lady Dibella,” she said with an exhilarated expression on her flushed face. “Don’t keep quiet. I want to hear you.”

Mjoll nodded breathlessly. Gods, her face was so hot. It felt as if she were going to burn through her skin. She shivered as the aftershocks ran through her body. Haelga gently caressed her breasts and kissed her. She tasted of Mjoll.

“What shall we do next?” she said once Mjoll had recovered herself. “I’ve a number of ideas—hmm.” A grin slowly spread across her face. “Would you like to fuck me?”

The fire roared hotter. Mjoll gave herself over to it and growled somewhere deep in her throat. Pinning Haelga by the wrists, she rolled on top of her and kissed her ravenously. “What do we need?”

“Under the bed—there’s a harness—”

Haelga reached for a vial of amber liquid on the bedside table as Mjoll retrieved the requested items from beneath the bed frame. The harness was finely made. The straps were crafted from fine leather from Hammerfell and were soft and supple under her touch. There was also a sizable chunk of ivory that had been carved into the shape of a cock and polished until it was butter-smooth. It was a perfect replica, Mjoll thought to herself as her fingers traced the paths of veins across its surface. An artisan with a great deal of skill had created this.

With some help from Haelga’s patient hands, Mjoll strapped herself and the cock into the harness. The straps were tight, but their pressure was reassuring. The cock felt a bit strange, even foreign; it had heft to it, and Mjoll wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

“Don’t fret,” Haelga said as if she’d read Mjoll’s mind, and knelt in front of her. “I’m going to do all the work.”

She kissed the tip of Mjoll’s cock with those perfect red lips and a shiver of anticipation ran through Mjoll. She couldn’t feel it, true, but there was something about the way that Haelga flicked her tongue at the frenulum and then swallowed it to the root that drove her to distraction. She bit her lip and watched through lidded eyes as Haelga passionately sucked her cock as if it were the real thing. She felt breathless, almost dizzy.

Haelga pulled back, delicately fixing a smudge of red paint that had smeared outside the border of her lips, and picked up the bottle of oil. She drizzled it over Mjoll’s cock, stroking it a few times to make sure it was well-coated, and then stood.

“Lie down on the bed,” she murmured in Mjoll’s ear, lingering to nibble at her earlobe.

Haelga’s breath was hot and raised goosebumps on Mjoll’s skin. A small moan escaped her as she reluctantly extricated herself from Haelga’s grasp and laid down on the soft furs. The view was its own reward, she thought to herself as Haelga climbed astride her. The soft light of the candles on the dresser accentuated the outline of her breasts in an extremely appealing way.

“I’ll set the pace. Match me and you’ll do fine,” Haelga said with a reassuring caress of Mjoll’s jaw. She reached down and took hold of Mjoll’s cock, lining it up with the hot slickness of her cunt and sinking down onto it.

Haelga had been relatively quiet up to this point. It was different when she was being fucked. Mjoll reveled in the lovely sounds she made as she rocked her hips back and forth on top of her, from breathy sighs to curses that would surely have offended any Divines that happened to be watching. Mjoll’s hands found purchase on either side of Haelga’s hips. She gripped her firmly, thrusting upward in time with the pace that Haelga set.

As they fucked, Haelga reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit. She bit her lip, her eyes closed, touching herself as Mjoll fucked her. Mjoll moaned in response, looking down and watching her cock thrust in and out of Haelga’s sweet cunt.

There was nothing that quite compared to the ecstasy on the face of a lover in the throes of passion. Mjoll savored the blush that extended from Haelga’s face down to her collarbone. She loved the feeling of her muscles tensing and relaxing as she moved on top of her. She threw herself into the rhythm of their bodies, wanting more, knowing that more would come eventually. Haelga ground against her, taking Mjoll’s cock inside her as deep as it could go. A low moan escaped her softly parted lips.

“Lady Dibella, hear my prayer—” Haelga broke off, crying out, her thighs spasming. Mjoll maintained the rhythm, carrying her through it, letting her hands roam over Haelga’s breasts and the curve of her ass. She’d never been so turned on in her life.

“You’ve done well, my Lioness,” Haelga murmured, leaning down to kiss Mjoll as she gently slipped off her cock. “And now, I’ve a reward for you.” Haelga swiftly undid the buckles of the harness and tossed it to the side. “Would you like me to make you cum?”

“Yes,” Mjoll groaned, shifting her hips uncomfortably on the mattress. She wanted— _needed_ —friction. She was aroused to the point of discomfort. She reached down to touch herself, seeking desperate relief, but Haelga swatted her hand away.

“I’m taking care of you now,” she said with a grin. She climbed astride Mjoll once more, this time straddling one of her legs and holding onto it for stability. She sank down against Mjoll, letting out a sigh when their cunts met.

Mjoll couldn’t help but moan. Haelga was soft, and _warm_ , and slick. She rolled her hips, finally finding the friction she sought, and found that once she started she couldn’t stop. She thrust upwards against Haelga as Haelga ground down against her. It felt wonderful, like nothing Mjoll had experienced before. She’d never fucked this way. Not with another woman. She lost herself in the motion of their joined bodies as their soft moans and cries mingled with incense and beads of sweat trickling down her brow.

The flame that had been roaring ever higher in her core threatened to devour her whole. Mjoll cried out, arching upward against Haelga as she came in a burst of hot wetness that trickled down between the two of them. Haelga continued even as the aftershocks wracked Mjoll’s body, going harder, faster—

She came with a gasp, her fingers digging hard into the soft skin of Mjoll’s thighs. Mjoll sat up and kissed her delicate neck and collarbones as Haelga fought to catch her breath.

The two of them lay together on Haelga’s bed for some time, until the droplets of sweat had dried to salt crystals on Mjoll’s skin and the flush had faded from her face. When Haelga had collected herself, she massaged Mjoll’s sore and tender muscles with a special blend of oil infused with lavender. Between her skilled touch and the soothing scent of the herb, Mjoll soon succumbed to the alluring fog of sleep.

When she awoke, she was alone. On the bedside table, beside a pillar candle that was now extinguished, she found a folded note under a small rectangular sapphire hanging on a silver chain.

_Mjoll—_

_Take this Mark of Dibella and wear it proudly as a symbol that you have felt my lady Dibella’s love. Though you may not be a working man, you are welcome to visit the Bunkhouse any time you like. I already have a number of exciting ideas for next time._

_—Haelga_

Mjoll smiled to herself as she slipped the chain around her neck. She tucked it inside her cuirass as she dressed; no one would know it was there but her.

And as the weeks and months passed, when her task seemed insurmountable and she found herself wanting to give up, she’d pull her Mark out, admire it for a moment in the sunlight, and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Paunchy, who inspired me to own my smut 💝
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing, please consider leaving me a comment! I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
